A Carta
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Quando enterrados num carro, sem ar e quase sem esperanças, Hodgins e Brennan escreveram cada um uma mensagem. A de Hodgins era para Angela, a de Brennan ninguém sabe. Agora, com o julgamento da cruel coveira, essas cartas podem vir a tona...
1. Chapter 1

"O que passava em sua mente enquanto estava naquele carro, Dr. Hodgins?"

Jack não gostava de falar neste assunto. Estar naquele carro enterrado foi a pior coisa que ele ja viveu, e só em pensar nisso o fazia ter todas aquelas sensações novamente. Mas ao olhar para o rosto cínico da Coveira, Heather Taffet, sentada na cadeira dos réus, teve forças para responder à pergunta de Caroline.

"Por um tempo, acreditei que poderia sair de lá. Estava com uma das mentes mais brilhantes do mundo ao meu lado e sabia que meus amigos não desistiriam de mim. Mas o tempo foi passando, nao sabia que o resgate não tinha sido pago, não sabia se nossa mensagem tinha chegado, e se alguém tinha entendido, eu realmente acreditei que iria morrer."

"Foi por isso que escreveu esta carta?" – Caroline pegou um pedaço de papel amarrotado em sua mesa, e entregou ao juiz para liberar a evidencia. Hodgins tremeu.

"Sim. Queria deixar uma mensagem."

"Estão vendo a que ponto isso chegou?" – Caroline se dirigiu ao juri. – "Esta mulher é tão cruel que faz com que as pessoas acreditem que vão morrer. Percam as esperanças. Sintam a necessidade de se despedirem. O Dr. Jack Hodgins aqui sabia que o Coveiro pede por um resgate, sabia que tinha condições de pagar, e mesmo ele perdeu as esperanças. Imaginem aqueles que foram enterrados antes, que não conheciam o método desta cruel criminosa, que achavam em todo instante que nunca mais veriam seus familiares, amigos."

O Juiz entregou a carta para Caroline, aceitando a evidencia. Ela olhou para Hodgins, e continuou.

"Ouçam o que dr. Hodgins escreveu no momento que seria seu último." – e fez menção de ler a carta, quando Jack a interrompeu

"Er, Caroline… poderia não ler a carta? É pessoal ":– e olhou para Angela, sentada atrás da mesa de Caroline, junto com Cam, Booth e Brennan.

"Protesto "– levantou o advogado de defesa –"as coisas que a advogada está acusando minha cliente de crueldade, indicando esta carta como prova, ela deve ser lida para ser dada como válida."

"Aceito" – respondeu o juiz, para desespero de Hodgins. Fazia 2 anos que terminara seu relacionamento com Angela, mas aquela carta ainda dizia o que ele sentia. Respirou fundo e indicou com a cabeça para Caroline continuar. Ela sentiu pena do "rato de laboratório", mas virou-se para os jurados e leu:

"Angela. Neste meu fim, eu estou pensando em você. Meu ultimo suspiro, a ultima particular de ar que circula em meu corpo é por você. Desculpe não poder te abraçar novamente, e dizer cara a cara que te amo. Adeus."

Angela levantou-se e saiu da sala correndo. Hodgins queria ir atrás dela, mas tinha que esperar ser liberado pelo juiz para sair da cadeira de testemunhas. Todas as pessoas no tribunal estavam emocionadas. O juiz pediu ordem.

-//-

Brennan bebericava um copo de café no corredor da suprema corte, esperando o intervalo do julgamento depois de testemunhar. Falara tudo que ela e Hodgins fizeram dentro do carro durante todo aquele tempo em que pensavam que iam morrer. Aquele caso mexia demais com suas emoções, e isso a perturbava demais. Estava nervosa.

Hodgins sentou-se em silencio ao seu lado, e os dois trocaram sorrisos.

"E Angela?"

"Não a encontrei ainda."

"Ela não foi embora. Deve estar no banheiro. Eu vou dar uma olhada."

Brennan levantou, mas Jack a chamou. Ela virou-se para ele:

"Brennan, o que aconteceu com a sua carta?"

"O quê?"

"A carta que você escreveu, antes da gente explodir os air bags. Você também escreveu uma carta."

"Eu…er" – Brennan lembrou-se da mensagem que escreveu, no ultimo momento, quando a unica coisa que tinha era esperar que não estivessem muito fundo… e que Booth não tivesse desistido.

"Ficou comigo, Hodgins. Eu… a destrui."

"Destruiu? Mas é evidencia, Brennan."

"Não é evidencia. É pessoal, como você mesmo falou. Não tem por que essas pessoas lerem o que eu escrevi. Basta que eu diga o que aconteceu lá. Mostre provas do que ela faz com as pessoas. Só isso."

"Pra quem você escreveu?"

"O que foi?" – Booth viu os dois discutindo, e se aproximou.

"Vou procurar Angela."

E Brennan deixou Hodgins falando sozinho, e Booth sem entender o que aconteceu.

Angela estava há 5 minutos se olhando no espelho do banheiro do forum. O que ouviu durante o testemunho de Hodgins, misturado com tudo que tem acontecido recentemente – Roxie, Wendell e a suspeita de gravidez (principalmente como Hodgins reagiu a essa suspeita) a estava deixando muito confusa. Levou um susto quando percebeu que havia mais alguém junto com ela.

"Nossa, Bren, que susto."

"Está tudo bem, Ange?"

"Tá. Não, não está. O Hodgins, aquela carta…"

"Angela, o Dr. Hodgins escreveu aquilo quando vocês estavam namorando. É um outro contexto."

"Não, querida, não é. Eu e Hodgins temos algo que vai muito além de termos tido um relacionamento que já acabou. Eu nem sei se acabou mesmo, ou mesmo se existiu."

"Bem, vocês tiveram relações sexuais por algum tempo, e agora não tem mais."

"Uma coisa eu aprendi com o celibato que Sweets me impôs. E desde quando um relacionamento se limita a sexo? Olha você e o Booth."

"Booth é meu parceiro. Não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Brennan, até quando você vai ficar se convencendo disso?"

Brennan não gostava de falar disso. Era tudo muito confuso, e ela não gostava de assumir que algo a confundia. Tentou mudar de assunto.

"Você vai voltar? Ainda tem algumas testemunhas hoje."

"Vou, já vou. Brennan? Você escreveu uma carta, também? Quando estava lá embaixo?"

"Não" – mentiu Brennan – "Hodgins achou que precisava, eu não. Vou te esperar lá fora."

-//-

"Ainda não recomeçou?"– perguntou Angela, vendo que Hodgins estava do lado de fora do tribunal.

"Já. Eu não quero mais participar disso."

Eles trocaram olhares profundos, e Angela sentiu que Jack ia direto ao assunto da carta. Decidiu tomar a dianteira. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e começou a falar.

"Jack, sobre a carta…"

"Eu sei, olha, eu não sabia que Caroline ia ler pra todo mundo…"

"Deixa eu falar, Jack." – Ela colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Hodgins. – "Olha só, quando a gente terminou, eu te acusei de não confiar em mim, e você também me acusou de não confiar em você. A gente tinha tanta coisa acontecendo com a gente. Mas eu devo admitir que isso foi uma desculpa e eu aceitei usa-la pra fugir do meu medo."

Hodgins sabia do que ela estava falando. Sempre soube, mas nunca mencionou, pois queria ficar bem com Angela.

"Eu vivo o momento, Jack. Sempre vivi. Foi assim que me envolvi com Roxie, e como casei com Berimbau daquele jeito. Um casamento precisa de muito mais do que o momento pra sobreviver. E eu não sabia se teria isso com você aquele momento. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Mas eu aprendi uma coisa depois, quando voltei com Roxie. Eu esperava algo mais daquilo, já que era um recomeço, e ela não. Pedi pra ela morar comigo, escolher um cachorro juntas, e ela terminou comigo. Aquilo me doeu, não por ela, mas eu percebi que ela fez o que eu sempre fazia. E Jack, depois do que você me disse, quando achei que estava grávida de Wendell, eu percebi o quanto você se importa comigo."

"Eu te amo, Angela."

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo." – Angela perdeu o folego, e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Hodgins, que brilharam com sua resposta. – "Eu passei cinco minutos olhando para o espelho agora. Direto. E refleti sobre tudo, e sobre o que estava na carta e tomei uma decisão."

"Que decisão?"

"Eu…" - Angela só pensou agora que a decisão que tomou dependia também de Hodgins tomar uma decisão, e hesitou.

"Diga, Ange." – ele insistiu, tomando suas mãos nas dele.

"Eu quero tentar, Hodgins. Quero tentar de novo." – Os olhos de Hodgins brilharam, e ele abriu um sorriso – "mas vamos com calma. Bem devagar. Nem pense em pedidos de casamento antes de pelo menos um ano."

"Sem propostas, entendido." – Ele riu. Angela riu junto. Ela tinha muito medo, mas olhar para Hodgins a fez ter a certeza de que valeria a pena. O beijou com toda força, e depois ficaram abraçados, esperando o julgamento terminar.

"Sabe, se eu soubesse que aquela carta faria tudo isso, a te mostraria antes."

Angela deu risada.

"Você acha que…" - Hodgins hesitou.

"Acho o que?" – Angela levantou-se e olhou para Hodgins.

"A carta de Brennan. O que você acha que ela escreveu?"

"Brennan? Ela me disse que não escreveu uma carta."

"Ela escreveu, Ange. Escreveu, e me disse que destruiu. Por que será que ela está escondendo? O que você acha que ela escreveu?"

"Não sei. De Brennan eu espero qualquer coisa."

"Você acha que…" - Eles trocaram olhares e Angela logo entendeu.

"Será? Quer dizer, esse é o tipo de situação que eu acredito que faria Brennan baixar a guarda um pouco mas… sera que naquela época já…?"

Eles continuaram pensando juntos quando as portas se abriram, e de lá sairam Cam, Booth, Brennan e Caroline.

-//-

"Você acha que ela vai ser acusada?" – Perguntou Booth, tentando puxar assunto com Brennan enquanto a levava para casa.

"É claro, Booth, temos provas evidentes e suficientes para julga-la culpada sem dúvidas."

"É, eu sei Bones, mas também tinhamos provas concretas contra seu pai…"

Brennan parou para pensar. Seu pai havia matado e queimado cruelmente duas pessoas que estavam perseguindo ela e seu irmão, Russ, e ela conseguiu uma forma de livra-lo da pena de morte.

"Com meu pai eu tive como colocar o benefício da dúvida. Você acha que ela tem como fazer isso?"

"Se tiver mais alguém que trabalhe com ela..."

"Você acredita que ela não trabalhava sozinha?"

"Olha só o porte das vítimas. Algumas eram crianças e adolescentes. Mas e eu? E você e Hodgins? For a que enterrar um carro não deve ser fácil. Ela deve ter ajuda."

"E isso pode aliviar a sentença dela… sim." – Brennan parou para pensar, olhando pela janela, como sempre fazia.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e Booth já não conseguia mais evitar o assunto.

"Bones, sobre a carta do Hodgins…"

"Pois é. Acabou sendo a responsável para que ele e Angela retomassem seu relacionamento."

"É. Fico feliz por eles. Agora… e você?"

"Eu o que?"

"Você escreveu uma carta?"

Brennan baixou os olhos, tentando disfarçar.

"não."

"Não?" – forçou Booth, não acreditando na palavra da parceira.

"Não." – Ela confirmou, desta vez olhando para ele, tentando parecer evidente.

"Eu te escreveria uma carta, sabe… se quando ela me enterrou no navio eu tivesse papel e caneta."

"E por que você acha que eu escreveria para você?"

"Ora, Bones, nós somos… parceiros, sabe."

"Mas você deveria escrever uma carta dessas para outras pessoas. Seu avô, ou Rebecca e Parker."

"Ok, então. Por que não escreveu uma carta para Angela, ou seu pai, então?"

"Não tinha um relacionamento sólido com meu pai naquela época. E por que escreveria para Angela?"

"Ela é sua amiga, sei lá, Bones. Você não pensou em ninguém na hora que achou que ia morrer?"

Brennan ficou sem responder, e agradeceu que já estavam na porta de sua casa. Agradeceu a carona e saiu, ignorando os tentativas de Booth de continuar a conversa.

Em seu apartamento, Brennan correu para a estante de livros e tirou de lá um exemplar de um de seus livros. Folheou rapidamente suas páginas, até cair uma folha solta. A pegou do chão, e sentou-se no sofá, olhando o que tinha escrito quando estava sob a terra com Hodgins, 3 anos atrás.

-//-

De volta ao laboratório, Brennan esperava Booth com um novo caso, mas ele apareceu com Perotta.

"Oi Bones."

"Oi Booth. Agente Perotta, como vai?"

Muito bem, Dra. Brennan. Fico feliz em saber que trabalharemos juntas essa semana.

"O quê?" – Brennan olhou diretamente para Booth, que ficou sem jeito.

"Eu falei que ainda não tinha falado com ela" – ele falou de lado para Perotta, que ficou sem jeito – Pois é Bones, vou sair de ferias!

"O quê? Mas Booth, temos casos para resolver!"

"Por isso que Perotta aqui vai assumir meu posto até eu voltar."

"Acho melhor deixar vocês conversarem. Com licença" – E Perotta saiu da sala.

"Booth!" – Brennan repreendeu o parceiro, chateada com a decisão de sair de ferias.

"Ora Bones, faz um bom tempo que eu não tenho uma folga, e Cate conseguiu uma semana livre do aquario então…."

"Você vai sair de ferias com a Dra. Bryar?"

"É! Uma semana, Havaí! Ela vai pra uma conferencia de peixes lá, sei lá, mas é coisa pouca, e vamos aproveitar depois."

"Hum. Parece sério, então." – Brennan virou-se, para evitar que Booth a olhasse. Ficava feliz em saber que ele estava seguindo em frente, mas sentia algo estranho ao vê-lo com outra.

"É. Vai ser legal." – Booth também não gostava de falar neste assunto com Brennan. O que ele sente por ela ainda estava lá, por mais do que tentasse esquecer.

"Tudo bem então." – Brennan respondeu de sopetão. – "tenha uma boa viagem."

"Não se importa com Perotta, então?"

"Poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa, mas tudo bem."

"Bem, a ultima vez que alguém me substituiu, Bones, você quase foi embora velejar com ele, então…" - Booth cortou a fala, acreditando que mencionar Sully não vinha ao caso. Brennan concordou seguindo para a plataforma.

-//-

O caso era mais complicado do que Brennan imaginava, e manteve todos no Jeffersonian até tarde. Era mais de 10 da noite quando Cam obrigou todo mundo a ir para casa, ela mesma exausta.

Brennan foi para seu escritório pegar suas coisas e achou a carta que escreveu quando estava enterrada no bolso de seu casaco. Não lembrava por que a tinha colocado lá, mas a fez parar para observá-la mais um pouco. Nesse momento, Angela entrou no escritório, e a assustou.

"Vamos ao bar, quer ir?"

"Sim, vamos sim." – Tentou esconder a carta atrás de si, e percebeu como foi uma attitude tola. Angela percebeu.

"O que tem ai, Brennan?"

"Nada. Vamos."

"Brennan" – Angela bloqueou a porta, insistindo com a amiga. Ela então mostrou a carta, sem entrega-la para Angela ler.

"Você escreveu uma carta, e não a destruiu! Por que mentiu para mim, Bren?"

"Ela não vem ao caso, Angela. Não significa nada."

"Ela significa tudo! Veja a de Hodgins o que fez. Pra quem você escreveu?"

"Ninguém!"

"Deixa eu ler" – Angela tentou pegar a carta, mas brennan desviou seu movimento. – "Brennan."

"Ela não significa nada, Angela. Não mais." – E amassou a carta, jogando-a no lixo. – "Vamos!"

Angela observou triste a amiga saindo do escritório e, disfarçadamente dirigiu-se para o lixo, ao lado da mesa. Abaixou-se e pegou a carta amassada. Quando abriu, leu algo que sabia que existia, mas que mesmo assim a surpreendeu.

-//-

Angela entrou como um furacão no apartamento de Booth, assim que ele lhe abriu a porta. Mal deixou ele fechar a porta quando começou a gritar:

"Como pode?"

"Como posso o que? Angela, o que foi?"

"Como pode ir embora, assim?"

"Angela, pelo amor de Deus! Eu vou tirar ferias. Férias! Uma semana. Não sabia que vocês Squints eram tão dependentes."

"Eu não estou falando de mim, Booth, estou falando de Brennan."

"O que tem a Bones?"

"Como pode sair de ferias com Catherine, e deixar Brennan para trás?"

Booth entendeu o que Angela queria dizer, e ficou bravo com a amiga.

"Angela, isso já está claro! Eu falei tudo que sinto pra Bones, ela não quis. Ela concorda que eu siga em frente, por que você está insistindo nisso?"

"Porque ela esta mentindo. Ela liga sim que você esteja saindo com outra pessoa."

"Angela. Talvez você ache isso, ou acredite nisso, mas não é verdade. A Bones não me ama. Não dessa forma, pelo menos. Eu espero."

"Ah não?" – Angela tirou a carta do bolso, e entregou a Booth – "Olha isso, e pensa bem no que você faz. Você é uma das poucas pessoas que conhecem Brennan, Booth, e assim como eu sabe que para certas coisas ela precisa de alguns empurrõezinhos, e muita paciencia e tempo."

E então, Angela saiu do apartamento, deixando Booth atonito com o que via. Ele sentou-se, e releu a carta que ja tinha lido em pé 2 vezes:

Booth,

Estou morta, mas em vida escrevo isso, então leve em consideração. Você é a pessoa mais importante que tive em minha vida, e sei que, mesmo que tenha morrido, você nunca desistiu de mim.

Te amo,

Bones.

-//-

Já era tarde da noite, mas Brennan não conseguia dormir. Ficava pensando no significado daquela carta, e se, como Angela tinha dito, faria alguma diferença. Sabia que tinha feito a diferença para Angela e Hodgins, mas eles eram pessoas diferentes. Mesmo que a carta pudesse significar alguma coisa, como ela lidaria com seu medo, e sua insegurança. Poderia perde-lo para sempre, se arriscasse. Mas e se o perdesse da mesma forma?

Nessa hora, ouviu uma batida forte na porta. Estava cada vez mais insistente, e ela ficou com medo. Pegou o bastão de beisebol de trás do armário, e foi até a sala

"Quem é? Estou armada!"

"Sou eu, Booth."

Ela baixou o bastão, e abriu a porta. Ele entrou exasperado.

"Booth, sabe que horas são?"

"Sei, e não ligo."

"O que foi?"

"O que significa isso, Bones?" - e mostrou-lhe a carta.

"Como conseguiu isso?"

"Não interessa, Bones. O que significa?"

Brennan não conseguiu responder, e começou a tremer. Booth parecia nervoso, e não esperou por uma resposta sua.

"Olha, Bones, estava tudo certo. Eu entendi sua resposta, e considerei. Você não me amava, não da mesma forma que eu te amo, então deixei pra lá, pra manter nossa parceria, nossa amizade. Mas agora…"

"Eu escrevi essa carta num momento muito crucial em minha vida, Booth. É o reflexo do que estava acontecendo."

"E não significa nada agora?"

Brennan não respondeu.

"Vamos, Bones, o que você tem pra dizer?"

"Eu não sei, Booth!" – Brennan gritou.

"Eu não posso com isso, Bones. Assim não dá. Se você me ama, então por que…"

"Eu não sei…" - Brennan estava começando a chorar.

"Olha só, isso não pode continuar do jeito que está."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que… "- Booth tremeu, mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso, para forçar alguma reação de Brennan. Lembrou-se do que Angela lhe disse, e falou, mesmo sem saber se seria mesmo capaz de fazer:

"Eu não vou continuar a trabalhar com você desse jeito."

"O que? Booth!" – Brennan não controlava mais suas lágrimas, e rasgou a carta de tanto nervosismo.

"Não, Bones. Chega. Assim não dá. Você tem uma semana."

"Como assim?"

"Tem uma vaga no departamento de crime no escritório de Filadélfia do FBI. E eu vou me inscrever para ela, assim que voltar do Havaí. Você vai ter que decidir o que fazer até lá."

"Mas, Booth..."

"É isso, Temperance. Está nas suas mãos."

E saiu do apartamento, deixando Brennan para trás, por mais que aquilo o fizesse mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequência de "A Carta" - tentei não ficar muito melodramático, pois sairia do contexto que define Bones. Espero que gostem do meu final...**

2

"Tire –a da cabeça, Seeley. Isso logo estará terminado. Aproveite o que você tem" Booth pensava enquanto observava Catherine caminhar do mar até ele, depois de um mergulho. O sol batia em sua pele clara, e fazia seus belos olhos azuis brilharem, assim como seu sorriso. Mas tudo que Booth conseguia pensar era no que havia acontecido antes de viajar.

"Está em suas mãos, Temperance." Pensar nas ultimas palavras que dissera doía. E pensar na promessa que fez doía ainda mais. Estava tão nervoso que nem pensou nas consequencias do que tinha prometido. Iria se mudar para a Philadelphia? E Parker? E seus amigos, sua vida em D.C? E pior. Ficaria mesmo sem ver Bones todos os dias?

"Está tudo bem, Seeley?" Perguntou Catherine, com olhar de preocupada, enquanto se enxugava. Booth voltou de seus devaneios num susto.

"Sim, está sim!" mentiu. "Vou pegar mais uma cerveja. Quer alguma coisa?"

"não. Está tudo ótimo" Ela sorriu, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Booth sorriu, e falou novamente para si mesmo "Tire-a da cabeça, Seeley".

-//-

Brennan olhou assustada para o calendário em sua mesa. Já era quarta-feira, e sua semana estava acabando. Não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido, mas também não tinha parado para pensar no que faria quando ele voltasse.

Enquanto estava distraida olhando o calendário, Perotta falava alguma coisa do caso.

"E assim acho que os pegamos. Não acha, Dra. Brennan?" Ela não respondeu.

"Brennan? Dra. Brennan?" Continuava perdida no calendário.

"Bones!"

Brennan levou um susto. Em sua mente, a voz grossa e forte de Booth lhe chamara naquele momento, e já não era mais quarta feira. Ela tremeu, mas quando olhou para cima viu o rosto preocupado de Peyton Perotta.

"Não me chame de Bones" brigou, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

"Você não estava me respondendo" respondeu Perotta. "Não prestou atenção em nada que eu disse, né?"

"Prestei sim" mentiu. "Acho que deve fazer isso mesmo" Seja lá o que era pra ser feito. "Vou checar se há novas informações com o corpo"

E saiu correndo de sua sala.

-//-

Angela explicava para Cam suas teorias quando Brennan entrou em sua sala como um furacão, sentou-se no sofa e abraçou as pernas, como uma criança de 7 anos. Angela e Cam se entreolharam assustadas, e Cam logo entendeu que talvez era melhor ela ficar de fora.

"Depois continuamos, Angela. Muito bem."

"Obrigada, Cam" Disse Angela, largando o controle de seu computador na mesa, e indo para o sofa para ver o que acontecia com sua estranha melhor amiga.

"Bren, querida, está tudo bem?" Ela falou devagar, acariciando a cabeça de Brennan. Ela ficou um tempo em silencio, e depois simplesmente deitou a cabeça no colo da amiga.

"Por que eu sou assim, Ange? Por que não posso ser como todo mundo?"

"Assim como, querida?"

"Assim, Angela. Um robô"

"Você não é um robô, Brennan"

"Então por que não consigo amar como todo mundo?"

"Porque você tem diferentes conceitos em sua mente. Porque você pensa diferente."

"Porque eu tive traumas"

"Sim" Angela respirou fundo. Sabia que falar de seus traumas de infância não era algo que Brennan gostava de fazer, principalmente porque envolvia psicologia, coisa que ela odiava. "Você passou por experiências que faz com que você veja as coisas de forma diferente, Bren."

"Eu vou perdê-lo, Ange."

"Não, não vai."

"Ele vai voltar, e eu não vou saber o que fazer, e ele vai pedir transferencia. Ele vai embora de vez, Ange. Vai me abandonar de novo"

Com isso, Angela odiou Booth. Sabia que ele intencionava provocar alguma reação de Brennan, mas essa era forte demais. O que ele faria se ela precisasse de mais tempo? Iria embora mesmo assim? Ela falou que Brennan precisava de paciência. E não era assim que ele se mostrava paciente com ela.

"Querida, ele não vai te abandonar. Olha aqui."E fez a amiga levantar, olhando-a nos olhos. Brennan estava com os olhos marejados, sinal de que estava realmente com medo. "Booth estava nervoso. A carta era forte demais, e você estava ignorando. Ele te ama demais, Brennan. Você tem que considerar o lado dele também. O amor é feito de duas partes."

"Como eu faço, Angela? Para aprender a amar até segunda?"

"Não tem como. Mas, e se você pedisse para ele te ajudar com isso, hein? Talvez juntos vocês podem trabalhar uma forma. Só abra um pouco de espaço para ele, Brennan. Mostre que você também está dentro"

Brennan olhou fundo nos olhos da amiga, e recomeçou a chorar. Angela deitou-a novamente em seu colo, e acariciou o rosto da amiga como uma mãe que nina seu filho.

-//-

O dia estava claro. Temperance andava calmamente pelo parque. Estava vestindo um leve vestido rosa, iguais aos que sua mãe gostava de vesti-la quando criança. Observava as crianças brincando em grupos, gritando, rindo. Gostava disso, observar as pessoas.

De repente, uma mulher chegou por trás e pegou sua mão. Ela era bonita e sorridente, com cabelos negros que brilhavam com a luz do sol. Temperance sorriu.

"Como está, querida?" Perguntou Christine Brennan, sorrindo para a filha.

"O dia está lindo, mamãe. Caminhe comigo"

"é por isso que estou aqui, minha filha"

As duas caminharam por mais um tempo em silêncio, até que sentaram embaixo de um grande carvalho. Temperance não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Sinto tanto sua falta, mamãe." Disse.

"Eu também, querida, eu também. Mas saiba que estou sempre pensando em você." Christine Brennan puxou a filha para si e a deitou em seu colo. Ficou um tempo acariciando a cabeça de sua Temperance.

"Por que sofre tanto, Temperance?" Perguntou Christine, para surpresa de Temperance, que levantou-se e voltou-se para a mãe.

"O que quer dizer, mamãe? Sou inteligente, bem sucedida."

"Mas sofre. Se fechou para um mundo sombrio, abandonado. É minha culpa, não é, minha filha?"

"mãe…" Temperance pegou a mão da mãe entre as suas, e a beijou.

"Tudo que eu sempre quis é que você fosse feliz, meu amor. E fiz com que você fosse infeliz a vida toda. Me desculpe, Temperance"

As duas mulheres se olharam fixamente, e os olhos das duas se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo momento. Temperance tentou falar, mas sua mãe não deixou.

"Filha, eu e seu pai queriamos o seu bem quando os abandonamos, você e seu irmão, era para protégé-los. "

"eu sei, mãe"

"Então não se feche tanto, Temperance. Você sabe amar. Sempre soube. Sempre foi uma menina tão amorosa quando criança. Você não se lembra?"

E Temperance olhou para o lado, observando uma menina, de vestido rosa, brincando com seus pais e seu irmão. Ela sorria, e gritava para o pai a colocar em seus ombros. Depois, a menina corria para os braços da mãe e lhe dava um beijo no rosto, dizendo "Eu te amo, mamae".

"Eu tenho medo, mãe. Vocês me deixaram. E se ele me deixar?"

"Ele não irá te deixar, Temperance." Sua mãe limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto, e o abraçou com as mãos. "Ele não irá te deixar"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Por que você o salvou, Temperance. Você é a razão de ele estar vivo hoje."

Temperance respirou fundo, e não conseguia entender o que a mãe lhe falara. Christine então levantou-se e, estendendo a mão para a filha, disse:

"Venha comigo, Temperance, há coisas que você precisa ver".

As duas caminharam de mãos dadas até uma luz branca que brilhava no centro do parque, e, ao entrarem, a luz tomou conta da visao de Temperance, que ficou sem conseguir ver por um instante. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, viu que estavam em um bar. Era um daqueles bares de Estrada, e seus frequentadores não eram dos mais confiáveis. Agarrou mais forte a mão da mãe, que riu:

"Ninguém irá te machucar, Tempe. Ninguém consegue te ver. Estamos aqui para observar."

Caminharam mais para o fundo do bar, e passaram por uma porta fechada por uma cortina de miçangas. Do outro lado, duas mesas de jogo aconteciam simultaneamente. Temperance reconheceu um dos homens sentados em uma delas. Estava com olheiras, como quem não dorme há dias, com a barba por fazer e um olhar sombrio, como nunca viu antes.

"Aposto tudo"

"Não é grande coisa, não é, Agente? " caçoou um dos oponentes. O homem soltou um grunhido enquanto empurrava suas ultimas fichas para o centro da mesa.

"Ok, grandão. Deixe-me ver o que tem"

O agente baixou suas cartas, e mostrou dois pares. O oponente soltou uma risada irônica, e começou a puxar as fichas para si.

"Espere" disse o agente. " Mostre-me o que tem"

"Acho que já está claro, Agente, depois de tantas tentativas, que eu sempre tenho uma mão mais forte que a sua" e o oponente virou suas cartas, mostrando um royal flush. "Acho melhor você desistir. Está sem sorte pro resto da vida"

"Pode ter uma mão mais forte no jogo" Disse o agente, soltando um soco de direita no rosto do oponente "mas eu tenho a mão mais forte"

A briga causou bagunça entre todos na sala, e dois homens apareceram para segurar o homem, levando-o para fora. Temperance e Christine acompanharam.

"Vai para casa, Seeley. Aproveita o tempo que você tem" gritou o dono do bar, com pena. O agente simplesmente começou a caminhar. De repente, uma forte dor de cabeça o dominou, e ele caiu.

Temperance entrou em desespero, e correu em direção do homem:

"Booth! Booth, acorda!! "Mas não conseguia toca-lo. O dono do bar apareceu logo depois, e puxou seu cellular para chamar uma ambulancia. Christine trouxe a filha novamente para seu lado, relembrando-a que ninguém podia ve-las, nem mesmo Booth.

De repente, estavam as duas sentadas dentro da ambulancia, observando Booth deitado inconsciente enquanto os paramédicos tentavam reanimá-lo. Temperance voltou-se assustada para a mãe.

"O que significa isso, mãe?"

"Essa é a vida de Seeley sem você, Temperance. Ele está morrendo, seu cancer não foi descoberto a tempo, e não tem mais cura. Seu problema com jogo e bebida só piorou desde então, e perdeu todo e qualquer direito de ver o filho. Por causa disso, surtou e quebrou a casa de Rebecca, sendo preso e perdendo o emprego. Ele passa os dias tentando ganhar dinheiro nas casas de jogos e nas mesas de poker, enquanto continua consciente."

"Oh, não. Não pode ser. Este não é Booth!" Temperance estava muito assustada.

"Este é o que Booth seria se não tivesse te conhecido. Lembra-se da primeira coisa que ele lhe disse quando se conheceram?"

Temperance buscou na memoria por aquele dia, em que fazia uma palestra sobre análise de ossos, e aquele agente do FBI apareceu.

"Acredita em destino?" Ele lhe disse, e ela repetiu para a mãe.

"E você respondeu que não."

"E ainda não acredito"

"Só porque você não acredita em algo, não significa que ele não exista, Tempe. E Booth acredita. Foi o destino que os colocou juntos, naquele caso, e foi o destino que fez ele ir atrás de você um ano depois, quando voltou da Guatemala. Ele precisava disso na vida dele, e você na sua."

Os paramédicos aumentaram os esforços para reanima-lo, e nada acontecia. Temperance ficava com ainda mais medo. Voltou-se para a mãe, como se pedisse para ajudar.

"Naquele dia, no bar, quando ele lhe disse que estavam demitidos e você insinuou para dormirem juntos. Quando ele lhe prometeu que iria parar de jogar. Naquele momento, o destino interveio, e você fez com que ele quisesse ser um homem melhor. Mas então, o que você fez?"

Temperance reviu a cena, como se passasse em sua frente. Booth lhe falava que iria parar de jogar, e ela lhe perguntava por que ele lhe dizia isso.

" é por que acho que isso tem algum futuro" E a beijava. Neste momento, Temperance pegou o taxi sozinha, e não ficou com ele.

"Você fugiu, Temperance. E eu me culpo por isso. Você não deixou seu destino acontecer. Você interveio em seu próprio destino por medo. E tem feito isso a todo momento por esses 6 anos. A não ser em um momento"

"Que momento?"

"O momento em que aceitou voltar a trabalhar com ele, depois que ele lhe buscou no aeroporto. Aquela foi a unica vez que seu destino conseguiu se completar. Não vê, Temperance. Está escrito! Você e Booth, precisam um do outro, completam um ao outro. Não há o que temer. Nada de mal vai acontecer aos dois. Basta deixar o destino acontecer como deve."

"Não acredito nisso, Mãe" . Forçou Temperance, ainda incrédula com tudo que sua mãe lhe falava. "Não há provas de que exista um destino" Nesse momento, a máquina começou a apitar, e um dos paramédicos anunciou o óbito.

"Ainda vai se negar a acreditar em destino, Temperance? E que tal acreditar no amor? Sei que é capaz disso, acreditou em seu pai, e o perdoôu por isso. Até o salvou da morte. Preste atenção. Não afaste a única pessoa que ficará com você no momento que seu pai não puder mais."

"Mas eu não sei se consigo amá-lo."

"Você já o ama."

Neste momento, a luz branca voltou a envolver as duas, e sua mãe começou a desaparecer. Temperance gritou com toda sua força, mas ela continuava a sumir. Num susto, acordou em seu quarto, suando.

-//-

Brennan invadiu a sala de Sweets sem ligar para o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo. O jovem psicólogo assustou-se, e logo levantou de sua mesa:

"Dra. Brennan! O que faz aqui"

"Sente-se, Sweets. Você tem que me explicar algumas coisas"

O medico ficou assustado. Normalmente Brennan não se voluntariava para sessões, muito menos falava alguma coisa. Achava sempre que psicologia era perda de tempo e sempre tinha algum comentário maldoso para falar sobre a ciência que passara tanto tempo estudando.

"O que está acontecendo?"Perguntou, enquanto Brennan sentava-se irriquieta no sofa.

"Um sonho. O que ele significa?"

"Muitas coisas. Os sonhos são o momento em que a mente entra diretamente no inconsciente, e podem representar imagens de diversas maneiras"

"Eu ver minha mãe no sonho, o que isso significa?"

"Sua mãe?" Perguntou Sweets. "Mas uma lembrança de sua mãe ou algo novo?"

"Algo novo. Novo demais, até. Ela estava me guiando, para minha vida"

"Acho melhor me contar o que sonhou, Dra. Brennan".

Brennan contou seu sonho com detalhes, e Sweets se impressionava a cada palavra. Não conseguia adequar esse sonho com nada que tivesse estudado sobre o assunto. Quando ela terminou, Sweets foi obrigado a colocar um pouco de sua fé em sua análise.

"Dra. Brennan, serei sincero. E sei que é algo que você não aceita de maneira nenhuma, mas é o que acho. Acredito que seu sonho realmente era sua mãe vindo de seja lá onde ela está para lhe dar uma lição"

"Minha mãe está morta, Sweets. Ela não está em lugar nenhum. Seus ossos estão enterrados no cemitério, só isso"

"Quer mesmo continuar acreditando nisso depois do que sonhou, Dra. Brennan?"

Brennan não sabia mais no que pensar. Estava ficando irritada com os métodos psicológicos de Sweets de avalia-la.

"O que significa esse sonhos, Sweets? "Gritou.

"Bem" O jovem doutor arrumou-se em sua poltrona, e pegou um bloco para fazer anotações."Tudo começou com um passeio no parque. Você estava vestida como costumava se vestir quando criança, quando ia ao parque com sua família. Sua mãe a encontrou em um ambiente conhecido, comum às duas. Depois, ela lhe mostrou como era feliz quando criança, e pediu desculpas. O que aconteceu com você depois que seus pais foram embora são fortes formadores do que você é hoje, Dra. Brennan. E sua mãe foca no amor. Claro, porque em seguida menciona Booth. E depois, a viagem no tempo."

"Não há essa história de viagem no tempo"

"Existem estudos que indicam a possibilidade de viagem no tempo mental, Dra. Brennan. Mas neste caso, não foi uma viagem no tempo. Você viu um possível futuro. Há quem diga que num momento de decisão, há diversos futuros possíveis, e que dependendo de nossas decisões, alguns deles desaparecem, mas eles existiram por aquele instante de indecisão. Você entrou em um futuro inexistente, mas que existiu no intervalo de tempo que levou o agente Booth até você. Sua mãe a levou até lá, o que possibilita o sobrenatural. Se sua mãe está em uma dimensão post-mortem, ela tem o poder de viajar por essas dimensões perdidas da humanidade."

"Não entendo nada que você está dizendo, mas continue"

"Bem, você viu Booth como ele estaria se não te conhecesse. O que reforça o que sua mãe lhe disse. Você salvou Booth. A vida dele é melhor porque você está nela, e Segundo sua mãe, faz parte do destino vocês dois juntos. Eu sempre soube!"

"Está bem, Sweets. Agora fale algo que faz sentido"

"tudo isso faz sentido, Dra. Brennan. Basta agora você aceitar que faz sentido. Pense agora em tudo que foi acrescentado em sua vida por conhecer Booth, e tente imaginar sua vida sem ele. Você acredita que seria melhor do que é hoje, ou estaria próximo do que viu?"

Brennan parou para pensar. Por Booth, fazia na vida real tudo que sua personagem, Kathy Reichs, fazia em seus livros. Por Booth, estava melhorando sua sociabilidade, e fazendo mais amigos. Por Booth, estava começando a acreditar em coisas que não acreditava antes, e se sentia uma pessoa melhor.

"Eu não estaria morrendo mas…"Brennan desviou o olhar de desaprovação de Sweets pelo comentário "não, eu não estaria melhor se não tivesse Booth em minha vida"

"Agora cabe a você entender o que sua mãe queria ao te encontrar em seu sonho para lhe dizer o que disse"

"Por que todo mundo fica colocando a escolha nas minhas mãos! Que coisa mais chata!" Disse Brennan, levantando-se e saindo da sala de Sweets.

-//-

Indo em direção ao elevador, Brennan ouviu uma risada vindo da sala de Booth. A mesma risada que a fazia rir todas as vezes. Apressou-se e entrou a sala, sem pensar:

"Booth! Você voltou! Eu…" E então reparou que Catherine Bryar estava na sala, sentada em cima da mesa, enquanto Booth estava em sua cadeira. Era ela que o fazia rir, desta vez.

"oh, desculpe"

"Bones, o que faz aqui?"Booth se levantou, nervoso. Na hora, tudo aquilo que invadia sua mente durante a semana o tomou de repente. Desejou que Catherine não estivesse ali.

"Estava falando com Sweets. Desculpe." E virou-se para a porta.

"como está, Dra. Brennan?" disse Catherine Bryar, tentando ser educada, sem entender o que acontecia.

"Bem, obrigada" Brennan disse sem se virar, e saiu, antes que Booth conseguisse lhe impedir. Saiu correndo até o elevador, sem ver se ele saia atrás dela.

Ele parou na porta, vendo –a correr até o elevador. Uma mão o tocou no ombro e fez com que ele se virasse.

"O que está acontecendo, Seeley?"

--//--

Brennan estava distraída lendo os relatórios do caso. Mesmo com tantas distrações, sua eficiente equipe resolveu o mistério, e Perotta realizou a prisão. Sentiu-se mal por ter conseguido resolver um crime sem Booth, mas considerando que ela mesma estava sempre fora, deu o crédito mais a seu estágiário da vez, o inteligente sr. Fisher.

Uma batida de leve na porta a chamou a atenção, mas não foi suficiente para tirar os olhos do papel. Apenas sinalizou quem quer que fosse para entrar:

"Só um instante, estou terminando"

"Como quiser, Dra. Brennan" A voz de Catherine Bryar entrou como uma faca afiada no peito de Brennan, que parou na hora de ler o que estava lendo. Colocou o papel na mesa, respirou fundo e esperou que ela lhe trouxesse outro caso, como na primeira vez que se viram. A mulher sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente, respirou fundo e a olhou fundo nos olhos. Brennan sabia exatamente porque ela estava ali.

"Seeley me contou sobre vocês"

"Não tem nada de mais" mentiu Brennan "Booth e eu somos parceiros, resolvemos crimes. Mais nada"

"Pare com isso, Dra. Brennan" Catherine soou repreensiva, e Brennan não gostou. Ela tentou consertar falando mais baixo "Se você não sabe o quando Seeley é valioso, talvez não o mereça"

" O que está dizendo?"

"Estou dizendo que sei que ele a ama, e vim aqui para decidir minha vida, a partir de sua decisão"

Brennan odiou novamente o fato de alguém estar colocando as responsabilidades de escolha em suas mãos, mas não falou nada. Bryar continuou falando.

"Quero saber se você o ama. Se tem consciencia de como ele é valioso, um homem que não se encontra por ai. Seja sincera"

Brennan tentou falar, mas Bryar a interrompeu

"Eu saberei se está mentindo. Estou disposta a lutar por ele, e só sairei do caminho se você for sincera."

Brennan olhou fundo nos olhos cor de mar da bióloga marinha, e seu instinto feminino a fez ter vontade de arranhar seu rosto. Segurou-se na cadeira e parou para pensar no que a mulher estava falando.

Booth realmente era muito valioso. E não merecia as incertezas de uma pessoa como ela. Mesmo depois do sonho, Brennan ainda achava desperdício depender unica e exclusivamente de uma outra pessoa. Correr esse risco é alto demais. Quando mais precisava de seus pais, eles foram embora. Quando mais precisava de Russ, ele foi embora. Sua vida era uma sequencia de abandonos, e ela sempre se virou sozinha. Não tinha amigos antes de Angela, e não lhe faziam falta.

Mas então pensou em sua vida se não tivesse Angela. Ou Hodgins, Cam ou até Sweets. Seus estagiários. Ter o prazer de ter conhecido a grande mente de Zack Addy. Tudo era diferente, e essas pessoas não a abandonaram. Tinha amigos, tinha uma vida comum. Era muito mais do que a melhor antropóloga forense, ou uma autora best-seller. Era Temperance. E a simplicidade de ser a fez se sentir bem.

Mas nunca tudo isso seria completo sem Booth. Nunca.

Olhou fundo para Catherine Bryar e falou, com toda a sinceridade que tinha disponível em seu inexperiente coração.

"Eu o amo. Eu preciso dele. Minha vida não é completa sem ele"

A bióloga respirou fundo, segurando uma lágrima nos olhos. Sorriu e levantou-se. Antes de sair da sala, porém, ousou dar um conselho àquela tão brilhante e estranha mulher

"Dra. Brennan, espero que saiba o que tem nas mãos. As mulheres todas do mundo matariam literalmente por um homem como Seeley. Homens como ele não existem mais. Apenas… não desperdice. Agora, marquei com Seeley no Fouding Fathers as 6 horas. Acha que pode cobrir para mim?"

E sorriu, saindo de cena como a dama que era.

--//--

Booth estava nervoso. Eram 7 horas e Catherine não tinha aparecido. Resolveu ser sincero com ela, já que estava disposto a começar um relacionamento sério com ela. Tinha essa vontade, mas não queria ter de tirar Bones de sua vida mais tarde, se ela não compreendesse. Só que agora ela não aparecia. O que será que tinha acontecido.

Brennan entrou no Founding Fathers e encontrou Booth de costas, sentado no balcão. Estava impaciente. Aproximou-se com cuidado.

"Oi"

"Bones! O que faz aqui?"

"Catherine me falou que estaria aqui"

Booth tremeu com esse comentário. Já nem mais tentava um sorriso falso à presença de sua parceira.

"Ela falou com você? O que falou pra ela, Bones?"

Brennan não entendeu a repressão de Booth, e ficou magoada.

"Ela veio falar comigo, depois de você ter falado com ela"  
"Olha só, eu gosto dela tá. Então não fala que falou besteira pra ela, ok?"

Brennan ficava cada vez mais nervosa com cada comentário dele. Estava se preparando desde que Catherine saira de sua sala para falar de uma vez por todas que o queria por perto, que precisava dele. Finalmente aceitar, pelo menos tentar, entregar sua vida nas mãos de outra pessoa, e ele só a atacava.

"Ela não vem mais, Booth"

"Eu não acredito, Bones! Só o que você precisava falar era me defender um pouquinho! Será que você não poderia ter feito pelo menos isso? Não se importa nem um pouco comigo?"

Brennan já não aguentava mais olhar para Booth. Uma sensação estranha de raiva e tristeza a invadia de uma forma que nunca acontecera antes, e ela ficou com medo. Fugiu, como sempre fez.

Booth só então percebeu que estava sendo injusta com sua parceira. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Catherine, e não precisava ter sido tão rude. É que toda essa situação já estava o esgotando. Passar os dias fingindo ser tudo o que sempre foi com Bones estava ficando a cada vez mais dificil, e agora era ela que lhe informava que sua primeira tentative de seguir em frente falhara. Quer mais ironia do que isso?

Chovia do lado de fora do Founding Fathers, mas Brennan não se importou. Seguiu caminhando pela calçada, nervosa, e decidida a nunca mais tocar neste assunto com mais ninguém. Não precisava disso em sua vida. Não de novo.

Uma mão forte a pegou pelo braço, e a virou. Booth gritava, para se fazer ouvir sobre a chuva.

"Dá pra parar com isso? Vamos pra dentro. Desculpe"

"Eu vou para casa" Disse Brennan, tentando se soltar, mas ele não soltava.

"Por favor, Bones! Desculpe! Entre, e me conte o que aconteceu com Catherine"

"Não! Me solta! " Booth apertava ainda mais o braço de Brennan, e sentia que a estava machucando, mas não a soltou.

Brennan parou e olhou nos olhos de Booth por entre a chuva. Sua visao estava embaçada pela agua, e ele lhe parecia um sonho. Uma visao, algo longinquo, inexistente. A unica coisa que lhe dava certeza que ele estava ali era o aperto cada vez mais forte no braço. Não sentia mais dor.

Ele começou a soltar o braço, e Brennan ficou com medo. Sem o aperto, nada lhe confirmava que ele estava lá. Em um impulso, agarrou os dois braços de Booth o mais forte que pode, como quem segura alguém que está caindo de um abismo.

"O que foi, Bones"

"Não me deixe"

"Não estou indo a lugar algum"

Ela o puxou para perto, e colocou seu rosto contra o peito dele. Podia ouvir seu coração bater junto com o barulho da chuva. Ele passou seus braços por ela, carinhosamente a abraçando.

"Estou aqui, Bones"

"Prometa que não vai me deixar"

"Claro que não. Sempre estarei aqui por você. Já lhe disse isso"

"Fica comigo, Booth."

De certa forma, Booth entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ou pelo menos, torceu com todas as forças que fosse o que imaginava. Decidiu arriscar, e a afastou lentamente de si. Ela se recusava a larga-lo, e ele então passou sua mão direita pelos cabelos molhados. Agarrou sua nuca, conseguindo controle de sua cabeça, e a direcionou para si, aproximando seu rosto do dela, lentamente. Jogou, como sempre jogava, e manteve uma pequena distancia, suficiente apenas para sentir a respiração quente dela em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e esperou.

Não demorou muito, e seus lábios foram tocados pelos lábios mais macios que já beijara na vida. Aproveitou que a tinha nos braços e a puxou para o mais proximo que conseguia, tentando evitar que ela se afastasse, como da ultima vez.

Mas ela não se afastou. Pelo contrario, ela o apertou ainda mais em seus braços, e se não fosse o momento mais esperado pelos dois, aquele aperto teria doido. De repente, a chuva parou, e eles puderam se olhar sem a névoa da água gelada que caia.  
Brennan abriu os olhos , e o encontrou, nítido, claro, e tão perto quanto queria. Sorriu. Booth sorriu de volta, e assim permaneceram por um longo tempo.

-//-

Brennan estava gritando. Gritava com toda força, mas ninguém a ouvia. Estava sozinha, e ninguém se importava.

Sentia medo, estava abandonada. Estava com frio, com fome, e não sabia onde estava. Gritou novamente, e o grito se perdeu na escuridão.

De repente, o preto do escuro se tornou branco, e a tomou por completo.

Abriu os olhos de repente, e não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Por um momento ficou com medo, quando olhou pela janela e reconheceu a vista. Percebeu então que estava nua, coberta por uma leve colcha que a cobria até a metade das costas. Olhou para o chão e encontrou suas roupas, largadas de qualquer jeito, entre roupas de homem.

Em cima de seu vestido, descansava uma fivela vermelha que dizia "Cocky". Neste momento, Booth a abraçou por trás, e beijou sua nuca, sem acordar. Ela sorriu, e pode voltar a dormir, mais segura do que nunca.


End file.
